


I'll Write You A Song For Every Occasion

by sunflowers_sun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Idol Verse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Drinking, Oneshot, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, alcohol drinking, mentions of smoking, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_sun/pseuds/sunflowers_sun
Summary: A short story where Jihoon comes up with songs fit for every occassion, Soonyoung is a slightly heartbroken mess looking for an outlet to release stress and Jeonghan and Seungcheol just wants everyone out of the apartment.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. light a flame

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes acts such as smoking, drinking and casual hook-ups. I am in no way, shape or form saying that these acts are actually done in real life by the characters featured in the story.
> 
> With that out of the way, "come all who have a knack for gentle debauchery and vague relationships." 
> 
> PS: not proofread, all mistakes are mine (will probs correct them soon)

“You’re back to smoking huh?” Jihoon asks, his tone wasn’t judgmental or unkind just plain curious.

Soonyoung, who was standing behind the other man’s computer chair, looked taken aback. “Do I reek of smoke? I’m pretty sure I doused myself with half bottle of Isopropyl alcohol.”

“I told you, the smell lingers and I’m sort of sensitive to smells.” He cliked on the save icon in his music production app, placed his headphones unto the tabletop and finally swiveled his chair to face his visitor. “What brings you here to the studio?”

Soonyoung motioned towards the plastic bags on the coffee table, “Seungcheol hyung asked me to bring you food. It might also be code for, ‘leave me and Jeonghan alone’ so I went and got you stew, braised beef and four servings of rice.”

Jihoon nodded, he got up and walked towards the couch. “All of this for me?” The other man let out a startled laugh. He too went near the couch but decided to sit on opposite side of the table at the last minute. “The bibimbap bowl is mine. The two were eager to get me out of the apartment so I did not have time to eat.”

“They are much more shameless now that the management does not mind that we date.” Jihoon said with a light snicker, all the while pawing through the bags in search of chopsticks. Soonyoung was much faster in the finding the said utensil and handed the other man the first pair he found.

“Both of them are much happier now though, so I don’t mind being kicked out of my own apartment from time to time.”

Jihoon was already eating rice and stew with much gusto and could only respond with a mere hum.

“Cheol hyung even quit smoking, I guess being with Jeonghan hyung made him less anxious.”

“What about you? I thought you quit already?”

Soonyoung’s mouth clamps shut. He does not know how to respond to that question. Work wasn’t really that stressful, the impromptu break caused by the pandemic gave them more leeway with regard to their comeback timeline so his work life was good. He couldn’t really say the same for his personal life.

“I did quit, but things became a bit stressful in the love life department. Bench pressing 50 kilos every other day wasn’t cutting it. You don’t have to worry about my stamina though, I never miss cardio day and as for the lips, _The Saem_ has those pot concealers I can use on my lips.”

The other man’s revelation made Jihoon put down his chopsticks and look intently at his companion. “Trouble in paradise with the business major?”

“There’s no more paradise more like, she wanted to break up so I let her go.”

He placed a comforting hand on Soonyoung’s arm, “I’m so sorry. We should go out to drink then, just to dull the pain a bit.”

“It’s way past that Hoon ah, she broke up with me while were in LA. She broke up with me on the damn phone; told me that she was tired of being in a relationship where the other person is absent all the time and she also said something about feeling like a dirty little secret. I can’t fault her for that, you know, so I just agreed. It’s not like I would want to stop being an idol anytime soon.”

Jihoon was silent throughout his friend’s whole tirade. His hands stayed in his friend’s arm, drawing small circles there.

“Eat your lunch now. Thank you for sharing and I’m sorry I did not notice someone broke your heart halfway through our concert tour.” Jihoon retracted his hand and continued eating. Soonyoung did the same thing.

\--

“I made you a song.”

Soongyoung startled so bad and dropped the bottle of isopropyl alcohol he was spraying his clothes with. “FUCK! You scared the living shit out of me!” Jihoon remained unbothered, casually lounging on couch scrolling through his phone.

“You went out for a smoke?”

This statement made Soonyoung run over to the couch and place a hand on Jihoon’s mouth. “Shhh, don’t let Seungkwan hear you. He’s going to nag my ear off if he finds out.”

The latter just laughs behind the hand covering his mouth and then used his strength to remove it from his person. “He’s not here. He went to his PT appointment, you should be safe. What makes you think Seungcheol hyung won’t nag you though?”

Soonyoung belatedly realizes that half of his body is on Jihoon so he immediately moves to sit properly. “Because I’m his boyfriend’s smoking buddy so I’m protected.”

“Huh that makes you safe then.” Jihoon went back to scrolling through his phone. “So, I made a song about your break up. Do you wanna hear it?”

“I think that will me sad again Hoon ah.”

Jihoon refused to listen to the previous statement, he was already pulling out his airpods and shoved one of them unto Soonyoung’s ears. “Just listen.”

3 minutes and 9 seconds later, The latter’s face was lit up with interest and joy. “Oh, I thought you would make a soulful ballad.”

“I meant, I made a song for you to make a choreography to and place all your stress there. Maybe it will help curb your want to smoke. I noticed you go through two packs per day now.”

Soonyoung only nodded still focused on Jihoon’s sultry voice crooning through the earphones. “I share the pack with Jeonghan hyung.” The former removed the bud from his ear. “I really thought that you would make me listen to a sad ballad but this song just screams sex to me.”

“Well, isn’t that what you do after a break up? Screw around or something?”

He can’t help but ruffle the short man’s hair, “Not everyone is into the _fuck them then leave them_ lifestyle Hoon ah. I dated a childhood friend from Maseok, I personally don’t like sleeping with people I don’t know on a deep level.”

“Oh so you’re saying Jeon Wonwoo is the _fuck them then leave them type_? He was the one who gave me the idea. I can’t believe you already told him about the break up while we were in America.”

“He’s my bestfriend so I confided in him. And I definitely am not saying that’s he’s a fuckboy, okay? He just needs an outlet sometimes. He slept with the same person after the break up with the long term gf –“

Soonyoung immediately covered his mouth, suddenly realizing that he divulged too much information about his bestfriend’s personal life.

“Said too much?” Jihoon’s voice took on a teasing tone. “Don’t worry, I already know.”

The other man had his head titlted in question like he’s asking how he found out. “He helped me write the song. Then narrated the creative process he went through to write some of the lyrics. A bottle or two of soju loosens him up, I’m gonna be honest.” Soonyoung only nodded in response. He scooted closer to Jihoon then placed his head on the man’s broad shoulders.

“This okay?” Soonyoung asks tentatively. Jihoon only hums in response and pats him on the top of the head. They stay like that for a long time. They only stood up when they both receive a kkt message asking them to come to the other apartment to eat dinner.


	2. good to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has the propensity to make bad on the spot decisions.

Jihoon was on his way to his music studio when an overexcited Soonyoung accosted him in the hallway then dragged him into an empty practice room.

“Are you busy? You are going to supervise me today.”

The latter sat the former down in a chair located at the center, against the wall in front of the mirrors. “Supervise you for what?”

Soonyoung, who was busy hooking up his phone unto the speaker system, looked back at Jihoon. “I’m making the choreography for that sex song you made.” He stopped for a moment, seemingly having an epiphany. “Oh, do you have an important meeting with music prod hyungs today?”

“No, just hanging out in my studio.” Jihoon made himself comfortable and observed the other man as he was setting up. “It’s not a sex song by the way.”

Soonyoung’s laughter echoed throughout the empty practice room. “Unless you give it a proper title, it’s called ‘sex song’ in my phone and in my head.”

The next few hours was composed of Jihoon leveling Soonyoung with an approving or disapproving stare. The latter was focused on feeling the music and translating his ideas unto tangible dance moves. Soonyoung was able to it through the first chorus before he decided to call it a day. He walked towards where his phone was placed beside the counter housing the sound system. He looked through his phone a bit before turning on a song used in the movie ‘Magic Mike’.

Jihoon looked up when he heard the first 10 seconds on the song. He was confused as to why his companion was playing this song. “Why are suddenly listening to this?”

Soonyoung had a smirk on his face. He was sauntering towards the other man, making sure to accentuate his hips while walking. “Remember how you said you’ve never been to a club? I just wanted to give a lap dance of some sorts.”

“What brought this on? Is this like part of your creative process or something?” Jihoon was confused and kind of nervous.

“Hmm not really, I just saw you sitting and thought, LAP DANCE”

The other man laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. He really can’t get Soonyoung’s thought process sometimes. “You saw me sitting here and thought that you should give me a lap dance? That’s really random.” Soonyoung merely shrugged then asked, “Can I? I wanna see if I know how to give a lap dance too.”

Jihoon’s brain just went into an overdrive and though about the possible consequences if he agreed. The horny part of his brain was shouting at him to say yes. He wants to know how Soonyoung’s body would feel against his. The scaredy-cat in him was telling him no; it would be too much for his little gay heart to handle. The primal part of his brain won though, he nodded and motioned towards his lap. _‘He will deal with the consequences later.’_

Soonyoung had a huge smile on his face and he walked closer and closer towards his bandmate. His steps were matching the sultry beat playing from the speakers. He placed his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder and was about to sit on the man’s lap when the song was cut-off by his call ringtone.

“Damn it.” He whispered under his breath but immediately got up to answer his phone. Jihoon could not help but breathe a sigh of relief. That was close. He gathered his wits and tried to figure who the other man was talking to. All he heard was, _“okay hyung on our way.”_

Soonyoung turned to him and said, “Jun hyung wants us to have dinner with them, said something about Joshua hyung having a love life crisis.”

“And I am qualified to join this dinner because?”

Soonyoung pauses from packing his stuff into his duffle bag and looks up at his companion. “Single people can have valuable inputs in relationships, they are unbiased.”

Jihoon leveled him with a withering stare at the mention of his singleness

“I’m kidding, just come with me the topic may not be up to your speed but we can at least get free dinner. They are eating barbeque.”

Jihoon stood up, placed his phone on his pocket then said, “Okay sold.”

\--

The scene they walked into wasn’t all that dramatic. They were in private room with Joshua, Junhui, Wonwoo and Dino inside; it’s the three people in their group who are dating or who dated a non-idol. Joshua was in the middle of bemoaning how his mother wants him to meet a good Christian girl soon because he wasn’t getting any younger and surely now is the time to build a relationship with someone he can marry in five year’s time.

All six of them, including Jihoon at Soonyoung, grimaced upon hearing Joshua’s dilemma. “I could not even say no to my mom. I couldn’t really tell her that it’s already hard to meet women while being an idol, let alone a well-mannered, religious girl that she will like.”

The five men were recalling whether or not they know of someone who might fit into the criteria but almost all of the people they knew were idols or people from school who weren’t religious. They rarely ran in that circle.

“I don’t really know anyone, hyung I’m so sorry.” Wonwoo was the first to respond. All other followed in a chorus of ‘same’.

“Do you want to date someone hyung? Like right now?” It was Dino who spoke up. He was leading into something that’s for sure.

Joshua shook his head in disagreement, “No, not really. I’m okay for now, I have friends, I have hobbies and we have lots of projects to work on. So I really won’t have time.”

“So tell your mom that. Tell her you are okay and happy. I’m sure she will relent if she finds out that her only son is happy.”

All other men nodded and continued to eat the beef tripe being grilled in front of them.

“I suppose I could try and tell her that.” Joshua paused to refill a shot glass then drank it himself. “How are you all keeping up with this dating business? I get tired just thinking about it.”

Wonwoo spoke up after he finished chewing his wrap. “I’ve been single for a year hyung. Soonyoung here broke up with the business major months ago.”

“Don’t you think your midnight trysts with a certain girl group member counts are another relationship?” Wonwoo wanted nothing more than to shove an entire perilla leaf unto Junhui’s mouth. The man has always been candid to a fault. “No, we made it clear that it was just consensual fun. Besides, she found someone else anyway.”

Jihoon has been silent the entire time. He taking slow bites of rice and meat while listening to them converse. He really does not have any input about relationships; that wasn’t a forte of his. He did perk up though when they started talking about Soonyoung’s break up.

“Ji, is helping me get through the break up.” The statement raises all four remaining eyebrows in the room. Soonyoung luckily noticed this then immediately explained, “Oh no, not THAT WAY. Good God, get your brains out of the gutter. He wrote me a song. I’m currently coming up with a choreography for it.”

Junhui was continuously nodding throughout the entire exchange. “I really thought you guys would get together or something.” Both Jihoon and Soonyoung gave the man a weird look. “Imagine that combination, a composer and a choreographer.”

“That would be a good partnership huh? When we are done with all this idol stuff, we can create our own company Ji!” Soonyoug shook the other man enthusiastically.

Jihoon only laughed then took a deep swig of his cola can. _‘He’s this dense huh.’_

They all get out of the restaurant relatively unharmed albeit a little loud with how pliant and kind of mouthy Soonyoung gets when he’s had a bottle or two. Jihoon was responsible for the latter’s safety since they lived in the same apartment unit. They both bid their goodbyes to the others. Luckily Soonyoung did not try to kiss anyone tonight; or so Jihoon thought.

He led the other man into the bathroom to wash-up and brush his teeth. “Soonyoung, you good? I don’t have to brush your teeth for you right?”

“No, Ji I’m fine. I’m not that drunk. A change of clothes would be nice though.”

Jihoon scrambled into action, “Okay, let me get some.” He went into his bandmate’s room and picked out a pair of underwear, a worn out pajama bottoms and a tee from Romantic Crown. It was a design they both had.

He waited for Soonyoung to come out and when he did, he only had a towel around his waist. His clothes where a half folded, half bundled on his left hand. “Here’s your clothes.” Soonyoung accepted the pile then said, “I should change somewhere else, you use the bathroom.”

Jihoon went through the motions of taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He was worn out from going out. He waddled towards his room, the exhaustion obvious in his steps. It was to his surprise when he found Soonyoung sitting on his bed. He was fully dressed and scrolling through his phone. He looked up when he heard the door open. “Can I sleep here tonight Ji?”

The other man only grunted in return then started to dig through his closet for some clothes. He had a pair of Adidas shorts on and was in the middle of putting on a random t-shirt when he felt Soonyoung’s presence behind him. The other man placed both his hands on Jihoon’s hips.

“I forgot how you are ripped now Ji.” He moved his right hand to caress the shorter man’s abdomen.

“Look at how toned you are.” Soonyoung was looking at Jihoon through the full length mirror that was propped up against the wall.

The latter was struggling to keep his breathing in check. It was kind of a thing for them. Soonyoung would approach him after hours of working out then run his hand over the other man’s bare shoulders and stomach. But the way the Soonyoung was touching him right now was different there was a definite intention to it. He felt a kiss on his shoulders; slowly the kisses moved to the right side on his neck, to his nape then to his left shoulder. Soonyoung’s hand was caressing his belly the entire time.

To Jihoon, everything felt like the start of a softcore porn. He’s in too much shock, he can’t even form a proper sentence.

“Soonyoung what the hell are you doing?” His voice was hoarse.

The other man continued to give the entirety of his shoulders little sniff kisses. “God you smell so good Ji.” His hand was slipping lower and lower, closer to Jihoon’s manhood. “Lend me a hand tonight?”

That phrase was so familiar to Jihoon; because he had the propensity to make questionable decisions he replied, “Yeah, you can have me tonight.” He lead Soonyoung’s wandering hand straight to where his cock was already semi-hard.

This is going to be a fun night.


	3. needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongcheol makes jihoon cry over sleeping with soonyoung

Soonyoung had Jihoon pinned underneath him. Both of them were bare as the day they were born; their clothes a pile on the floor. The latter was trying to keep his moaning to a minimum, Soonyoung was planting little kisses on his jaw and stroking his length at the same time. The mixture of sensations was heavenly and its taking Jihoon to the edge faster than he would like to.

“Soons, wait stop, I’m almost there.” He was trying to put a shaky hand on Soonyoung’s arm. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

Soonyoung did not heed what Jihoon said, instead he moved his hand faster. Up and down. “We have all night Ji. You can come as much as you want.” His breath was so warm against the smaller man’s ear.

Jihoon let out a muffled groan; he was shooting cum on Soonyoung’s stomach and hand. The former buried his face onto the chest in front of him, he was embarrassed. The latter stood up then started taking off his clothes as fast as he can. The other man was silently observing him, still trying to recover from his orgasm.

“Can you turn over for me Ji? I wanna try something.” Soonyoung asks while he was digging through the nightstand for the bottle of lube he left there. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“What are you planning?” There was a nervous lilt in Jihoon’s voice.

The older man ran a hand over other man’s pale and flawless thigh. “I wanna fuck your thighs. May I?”

Jihoon moved and laid himself flat on his stomach. The entirety of his backside was exposed to Soonyoung. “You can do whatever you want. I’ve been wanting to try it too.”

The other man sprang into action. He squeezed some of the lube unto his hands, warmed it up for a bit then started applying it in between Jihoon’s thighs. “God Ji, your thighs look so good, so smooth and toned.” The shorter felt shy at the compliment. He can’t believe that Soonyoung has him flat on his stomach while the latter worshipped his thighs.

The dancer moved to straddle Jihoon then positioned his dick in between the other man’s thighs.

“Tighten up Ji.”

Soonyoung hissed as he slipped his manhood in between Jihoon. He had a tight grip on the side of his upper thighs, making sure that they are as close as possible. It was a brand new kind of pleasure for both of them. The former reveled in the slip and the plushness of his partner’s thighs.

“So good Ji, it’s so good.” He thrusted harder and harder. Jihoon was struggling to keep his thighs together but he soldiered on for Soonyoung; he was too far gone that he would actually do anything for the man. “Let me come on your thighs Ji.”

“Yes, go ahead.” Jihoon’s voice was raspy, he too was aroused by the feeling of dick slipping in between him. He heard his partner grunt then felt him seizing his movements. There was hot cum coating his thighs and the sheets underneath him. Jihoon stayed still, his thighs now slack and kind of sore. He was still hard but he can’t bring himself to do something about it; he was too tired.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung crawled towards the edge of the bed then sat against the bedroom wall. He was still recovering from his orgasm. His brain could not register anything but the visual of his member between Jihoon and how the motion was so akin to fucking the other man in the ass. He wasn’t exactly sure if he was ready for that, so he buried the thought deep in his brain.

Soonyoung suddenly remembered that Jihoon has not come yet so he immediately crawled over to him and tried to get him to turn over. “Soons I’m tired.”

“Let me finish you up Jihoonie, we can clean up then sleep okay?” The smaller man hummed as his felt the other man’s mouth envelop the head of his dick. The dancer always gave the best messiest yet most satisfying blowjobs.

\--

Jihoon was too out of it the next morning; a romp in bed with your long time crush will surely do that you. He mindlessly put on a pair of Adidas shorts and the shirt he planned to wear to bed last night then went waddled his way to the kitchen. He headed straight to the fridge to look for water and maybe get a banana milk that Seungkwan tends to place there for him. He did not notice the two pairs of eyes that were following his every move.

“What the hell happened to your thighs?” Seungcheol’s deep voice had Jihoon looking up in attention. The latter looked down on himself then saw that there was hand shaped bruises in the outer part of his upper thighs. Soonyoung must have been gripping him too hard last night.

“Bumped into furniture on my studio.” Jihoon mumbled. He sat opposite the two older men; his head was down the entire time. He has always been a bad liar.

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at him. The man’s expression was a mixture of amusement and concern. “Your furniture has fingers now? What did you really do?”

The couple stopped eating their breakfast and decided to look at Jihoon head on. He felt like a teenager that was caught doing the nasty. He knew that the two won’t stop prying until they got the truth out of him.

“Soonyoung gripped my thighs too hard last night.” Jihoon’s gaze is still trained at the oak kitchen table. He missed the way Seungcheol’s brows furrowed in frustration and the way Jeonghan immediately placed a placating across his partner’s shoulders.

“You’re still sleeping with him Ji?”

The tinge of accusation in the older man’s voice had Jihoon feeling kind of ashamed and dirty. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but everything was all consensual and they are grown men who can indulge every now and then. “It’s just sex hyung, no big deal. Just helping a bro out.”

Jeonghan can’t help but snort at Jihoon’s reply. “You really can’t convince us when you’ve had your head down while saying that. We know you have feelings for him. You can’t allow yourself to be too available just to satiate his curiosities.”

The younger man finally glanced up at his two hyungs, his eyes were starting to tear up. “I’m frustrated with myself too hyung. I can’t seem to say no to him.”

Seungcheol immediately stood up and wrapped Jihoon in a backhug; while Jeonghan reach for his right arm and drew calming circles on it.

“I’m sorry Ji, we should not have made those comments.”

“Me and Jeonghan will help you get over him yeah? What do you say?”

Jihoon only nodded in response. He really can’t say anything else; he also wants to stop having feelings for Soonyoung and maybe an intervention from the two members will help him.


End file.
